How I Truly Feel
by p.m.e. black
Summary: Okay this is a semi-sequel to "Words Could Never Say", but not really. It's the same story but in Draco's POV. Would love reviews. Again a Dramione Valentine's day romance one shot that hasn't been edited. Sorry for errors. And yes it is full of clichés.


The young man on the floor woke up in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming again. It was the same dream he had been having for months. The chocolate haired beauty lying on the hard floor of his home, a single tear cresting in the corner of her eye as her wrist lay limp. A single word etched into her slightly sunkissed skin: Mudblood.

He would wake up most of the time screaming. He placed his hands on either side of his white blonde head hoping to massage the already pending migraine away. He could never stop thinking about her. She was etched into his soul just like the filthy word was etched into her flesh.

Draco Malfoy had once been a brazen and proud wizard. He had come from a prestigious and wealthy family. His arrogance was only fueled by his family's prejudices against those they felt were "unclean". He had been proud of his pure blood heritage. Why shouldn't he. His father's pull essentially would allow him to do anything he wanted. If for whatever reason that didn't work, his vast fortune would surely make up for it. But something had always been missing. Something more, possibly someone more.

The first day Draco had seen the mop of chocolate curls bouncing towards the Hogwart's Express he felt it in his gut. Maybe it was her smile or the slightly mischievous twinkle in her amber eyes but Draco knew that something was different about her. Unfortunately his father knew it also. Unclean. She wasn't a pureblood that was for sure. The look of her muggle dressed parents gave it away the moment she bounded away from them to board the train. A sinking feeling had immediately become present in Draco's eleven year old body. He couldn't look at the mudblood like that. She was dirty and in his father's eyes a thief of what was rightfully theirs, magic. Draco knew the only way to scour away his deep seated feeling was to disregard her as anything but rubbish. She after all would eventually be one of the many that no longer would exist. According to his father there would be a time for a great cleansing and all dirty bloods and blood traitors would be washed away as if they had only been clods of mud on their pristine wizarding world.

The blonde sat up in his ram shackled manor. What once was a beautiful piece of architecture any wizard would be envious to own was now barely livable. Since the end of the war many ministry officials had come and gone inspecting every nook and crevice for suspicious material. Given Lucius' participation, he had been sent to Azkaban. As for he and his mother, they had been spared due to Narcissa's aid to Harry Potter. Potter, the name stuck in Draco's throat. The very thought of him made him sick. If it hadn't been for him he could have continued on living the way he had. Perhaps he could have flown under the radar under Voldemort's rule but now he was a branded traitor, the mark on his arm proved that.

Draco slid out of his bed. He hadn't even bothered to undress from the night before. Life was just a mass of days leading into one another. His mother had taken to try and mend fences with her neighbors and they were more than willing to forgive her but he was Lucius Malfoy's son. He was the instigator of Dumbledore's death. He brought the death eaters. He was always to be one of "them".

Draco put his pale feet into the black leather shoes and scuffed along toward the main part of the manor. His mother sat in her sitting room staring at nothing.

"Mother?" Draco called as he saw her slightly twitch from his appearance.

"Oh, hello darling." Narcissa replied and continued to stare straight ahead. Draco sat down next to his mother and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Thinking about father again?"

"When do I not?" Narcissa smiled. She patted her son's hand and looked him in his silver gray eyes.

"You were yelling again sweetheart. I could hear you down the hallway." Draco looked down at his feet as his mother placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I know. I couldn't expect you to just be over everything. Especially what your aunt did to that poor muggle girl." Narcissa had always been so patient with Draco. She had never been harsh and strict like his father. She would be tender and light with him and would always reassure him.

"Mother, I have made such awful mistakes. I am a failure." Draco could feel the acid push up into his throat. Failure was a difficult feeling to accept but Draco felt it to his core.

"My love, you are not a failure. Your life has only begun. You have learned from your mistakes and will not continue to transgress. The only thing you can do is to try and make up for those mistakes. I have faith in you." Narcissa placed a cool palm to Draco's cheek and caressed it.

"I love you very much. You are a wonderful man I know that you will do what is right. Your father is no longer here. You are the man of the house now." She smiled again.

"Mother I am so sorry…" Draco began to mumble.

"There is nothing for you to apologize to me about. I made my choices and now I must live with them. You have a chance to make things right and I know you will." Narcissa kissed her son tenderly on the forehead. Draco couldn't fathom the amount of strength his mother had. She had lost a sister, her husband, her dignity and her wealth all in one fell swoop and yet she had all the grace of a woman in her prime. He respected her above anyone and loved her even more for the sacrifices she made for him. Draco made to move from off the couch when his mother grabbed him by the wrist.

"When will you tell her?" Narcissa looked up at Draco, her eyes searching his.

"Tell who mother?" Draco was confused. His mother's knowing look was tell-tale.

"The Granger girl." Narcissa replied allowing a small grin to tug at her lips.

"Tell her what mother?" Draco was more than perplexed.

"What you haven't had courage to say out loud, not even to yourself." Narcissa cocked her head and fully smiled. She patted her son again gently on the hand. Did his mother know? Could she have heard him call Hermione's name in his sleep. He wasn't about to ask and left the sitting room for his bedroom once more. What did she mean? Tell the Granger girl? He couldn't possibly…Or could he?

The next day Draco sat at the table to read the Daily Prophet. Finally it seemed the publication was spouting truth instead of Death Eater fed lies. Of course Potter was on the front page in all his annoying glory. Draco of course would always ignore any articles that pertained to the Boy Who Lived. The only time that he would peruse Potter text is if Granger's name had popped out at him. Today mentioned that Weasely and Potter were planning on gallivanting off somewhere in order to do some sort of magical investigations at the request of the new minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebot. No mention of Granger. How curious. Normally the trio were inseparable. Perhaps Granger had decided to continue her education. Draco could only hope. Then a thought dawned on him. If Granger was at Hogwarts and Weasely was off without her, were they still together? Draco could feel the muscles in his face twitch slightly at the thought of her finally being rid of the red head.

"I noticed that she isn't out with them." Narcissa's voice cut through Dracos' daydreams making him slightly jump.

"According to Rita, she is back at Hogwarts." Narcissa added as she sat across from her son at the large black dining table. She carefully took a sip of her steaming hot tea and gently placed the fine china cup back on its saucer.

"I couldn't care less." Draco mumbled as he continued to look down at his paper.

"Apparently you do because you didn't even ask me who I was referring to." Narcissa smiled as she ran her slender finger over the ring of her cup. Draco didn't reply just continued with his reading.

"You know that it Valentine's day is coming up soon…"

"What of it?" Draco asked.

"Well, if I were a certain young gentlemen, I would take advantage of the opportunity before our little arrangement could take effect." Narcissa took another sip of her tea and cast her eyes to the table.

"Arrangement." It wasn't a question more of a statement. Draco had remembered that he had discussed and agreed to an arrangement with his mother had he not taken it upon himself to explore and attempt to meet someone.

"You know what I speak of." His mother continued.

"I would hope you would take a chance…."

"Mother…"

"Draco, don't spend your life wondering what if." His mother reached across the table and rubbed his pale knuckles.

"The worst that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same."

"And you don't think that could be shattering?" Draco finally looked up at his mother.

"Of course but you will never know if you don't try."

Later that afternoon Draco had decided he was going to give in and take his mother's advice. His life was already downgraded to practically nothing, it couldn't get much worse.

"Mother?" Draco called down the hallway hearing her humming a song in her sewing room.

"The owl is already waiting for your message to Mrs. Granger." Narcissa replied as she kept her head down and pointed to the large bird sitting across from her on a settee.

"Excuse me?" Draco had no idea what his mother was pulling.

"How else will you know what the girl likes? I know what you like, it's only natural her mother would know also. Plus it is always a good idea to make nice with the girl's parents." Narcissa grinned and then shoved a piece of parchment and quill into Draco's pale hand.

"You make sure that your writing is delicate and sweet. I imagine that Ms. Granger has already painted a rather colorful portrait of you."

Draco sat down and proceeded in writing the most polite and friendly letter as possible.

It took no less than one day before a response came from Hermione's mother.

"Mr. Malfoy,

I am not exactly sure what your intentions are with my daughter. From the communications I have had with her in regard to you in the past were not exactly positive. I however believe in giving people second chances. If what you have written is true then I encourage you to be very sensitive with my child. She has gone through unquestionable hardship. I wish you all the best. I have enclosed a list of interests and some other facts about Hermione that you may not be aware of.

Good Luck.

Mrs. Granger"

Draco pulled the small handwritten list that lay still in the envelope. The majority of what was written were items and perhaps people he had never heard of. They must have all been muggle related.

"So?" Narcissa had seemed to appear out if nowhere. Draco spun around, dropping both the letter and the list. Narcissa was quicker to pick it up.

"Um hm. Well, this is a great start. Now you get yourself ready. Here is some flew powder. London should be a great place to start." Narcissa was already pulling Draco by the arm towards the fireplace.

"Mother…I…"Draco stammered but was cut off when Narcissa shoved his cloak in his hand along with a small purse of money.

"Don't you worry about the last thing on that list. I have that taken care of." She grinned and practically through her son into the hearth.

"London!" She yelled and pushed him to throw the powder into the hearth.

Draco landed rather ungracefully on the pavement. Fortunately, no muggles had seen him practically take a dive. He readjusted himself and peered around his unfamiliar surroundings. The streets were bustling and loud. Muggle families in their strange attire were moving to and fro, not even taking notice of the blonde wizard. Draco felt incredibly out of place. Maybe that was how Hermione felt the first time she had entered the wizarding world.

"Excuse me. Excuse me sir?" Draco asked as an elderly man with graying hair began to walk past him.

"Yes son…" The man said as he approached Draco, smile crossing his slightly withered face.

'Could you tell me where I might purchase a book of poetry?" Draco was nervous. He had little to know interaction with muggles and here he was asking one for something so personal.

"Oh sure. Is it for your sweetheart? It will be Valentine's day soon." Draco didn't want to answer that question.

"Um…well I hope to make her my sweetheart." Draco slightly grinned. That wasn't so hard. Exchanging niceties sort of felt good.

"If you go down that street there is a wonderful little shop that sells old books. Just tell them that Mr. Darling sent you. They will help you out." The older gentlemen replied and pointed down a side street.

"Thank you sir." Draco smiled. Mr. Darling pushed out his hand toward Draco. Draco looked down at his hand quietly. He went against his natural instinct and shook Mr. Darling's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco replied.

"Interesting name, very strong. Well, again, nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy the rest of your day." Mr. Darling replied and proceeded on his way.

Draco finished his rounds around London. He had found his book of poetry and had decided to go to a music shop to possibly purchase a what muggles referred to as record.

"Excuse me, do you have this song?" Draco asked as he handed the list over to what he assumed was the shop keeper. The shop keeper was actually a young man with a purple and pink Mohawk and numerous piercings in his face.

"Oh dude, this is old school. We don't have that on cd but possibly LP." He was American, Draco could tell by his unrefined accent.

"LP?" Draco was more confused then ever.

"Yea, record, you know, vinyl." The guy slightly laughed. He began walking to a nearby section of the store and rifled through some plastic cases and large square envelopes of some kind.

"Yea, here it is. Do you have s record player?"

"A record player?" Draco questioned. The mohawked employee pointed toward the back of the store. It looked like a more boxy version of a phonograph they had in the wizarding world.

"Oh, I have something similar." Draco replied and took the record from the man's hands.

"Cool, cool."

Draco finished with his trip to London and apparated back to the manor, purchases in hand. He immediately went down into a part of his cellar that they stored items, normally extra seating for parties. He placed the record on the phonograph and listened to the song that was on Mrs. Granger's list. The moment the music began to play, Draco could understand why Hermione loved it. That muggle George Harrison was a good song writer.

As much as Draco enjoyed the music, he wasn't sure if Hermione had a phonograph to play it on. A thought came to his mind. He would get the song to her in a different way.

Draco packed up his first Valentine's day gift after his mother had wrapped it so beautifully. Today was going to be the day he would give Hermione her first gift. He had spent the whole night before reading the book of poetry over and over again. He couldn't help but to mark all the passages that reminded him of the chocolate haired beauty.

"Good luck." Narcissa smiled and kissed her son as he stood in the middle of the entry way.

"Thank you mother. I hope I have enough courage to follow this through."

"Of course you do." She smiled and waited as Draco apparated out of her sight.

Draco had managed to make it right in front of the Gryffindor common room. He knew that the majority of the students would be outside or meeting in the great hall as it was just after the last class of the evening. Granger would most likely have her nose buried in a book somewhere in the library.

"Now what password could they be using this time." Draco thought to himself as he stared at the Gryffindor door.

"Dumbledore." Draco mumbled. Gryffindors couldn't be that dense as to use something so obvious. Without another word, the door swung open.

"Stupid Gryffindors." He muttered. Surprisingly there was no red and gold clad students around. Draco looked around cautiously. Where could her room be? He paused when he saw a pile of books outside one of the doors. Of course that had to be Granger's room. He tiptoed toward the half open room and slipped inside. Everything wad exactly how he imagined it. Red and gold Gryffindor colors were present but there was a litter of parchment and books strewn about. Hermione was an avid reader and Draco wasn't surprised that her room looked the way it did. He carefully placed the package on a nearby table. He was hesitant to leave but was in fear of getting caught by a silly little first year. He apparated out of his crush's room and back go the manor.

"How did it go?" Narcissa had apparently been waiting patiently for him to return so as to give a full report.

"I didn't get caught so well I guess." He mumbled. Narcissa kissed Draco on the cheek.

"It will be all worth it sweetheart. Don't you worry."

Draco felt like he had been waiting forever. Did she find his gift? Did she guess it was him? Or worse, did she think it was from Weasley? He hoped it wasn't the latter. That night he got no sleep. He tossed and turned imagining what her reaction was as she unwrapped his gift. Would she appreciate the effort he had put in to get it to her? He wished he could somehow see her face.

The next morning, Draco awoke while it was still dark. It was risky but he was determined that the next gift she received she would wake up to. He took his wan and stuck it in his sock as he made for the entry way of the manor. His mother was still asleep. He could sneak in and out before she woke with any luck.

When Draco apparated into Hogwarts, he quickly made his way into the Gryffindor common room. He could hear the light snoring of a few of the female gryffindors floating into the room. He steadied his wand and silently cast a spell to bring a large golden harp into the center of the room. He charmed the magical harp to play Hermione's favorite song and quickly disapparated.

Now it was getting more real for him. He had put himself out there. At some point he would have to reveal himself and that was scary. It terrified him almost even more so then being murdered by Voldemort himself. He couldn't bare the knowledge of her hating him. Would she be disappointed?

The rest of that day Draco found himself pacing up and down the floors of the manor.

"Draco, you are wearing a rut into my floor." Narcissa stood in the hallway watching Draco chew on his lip, his hands stuffed into his black trouser pockets.

"I'm sorry mother." He mumbled as he continued to chew his mouth.

"Are you nervous?"

"Could you tell?" Draco slightly laughed.

"Well, I have something to show you. Please come with me." Narcissa put her hand out so that her son could follow. Draco obeyed and kept close behind his mother. Narcissa made her way into her bedroom and pulled a silver and jewel encrusted box out from underneath her bed. Draco had never seen the item before and was intrigued by its contents.

"This was meant for you to give to your betrothed…" Narcissa began to say. Draco could feel his heart slightly sink. Was his mother going to solidify their deal now.

"I think you should give it to whomever you feel deserves it." Narcissa carefully opened the box to reveal a magnificent sapphire necklace encased in silver with diamonds along the chain.

"Oh mother I…" Draco's mouth went dry.

"This is your final gift to her if you so choose…on one condition…" Narcissa pulled the box away slightly. Draco's silver gray eyes went large.

"Condition?"

"Yes. This was your great great grandmother's. Sapphire's represent wisdom, much like Ravena Ravenclaw's lost diadem. It has been handed down to me and I entrust that eventually it would go into the hands of the next Malfoy woman, do you understand?" Narcissa began to say.

"The condition is that you must meet her and no matter what happens, tell her the truth." Narcissa looked at her only child with overwhelming love. Draco could feel the tears brimming in his eyes.

"I will mother, thank you." He smiled and kissed Narcissa tenderly on the cheek.

"Go on now."

Draco apparated silently just outside the familiar Gryffindor common room. If he was lucky, she would be asleep. As he made his way in he froze I his place when her beautiful form lay on the floor curled up next to the fireplace. It took everything in Draco's body not grabbed her right there and then and smother her with his lips. But he knew it wasn't the right time. He noticed in her hand was his book of poetry. Had she been reading it all night? A smile pulled at his pale lips, He silently knelt on the floor next to her sleeping body. Her soft breath pushed her chocolate curls and the curve her mouth was incredibly inviting. He had to resist. He couldn't take much more and gently twirled and errant curl around his pale finger. She was so beautiful. He could have stayed like that for a millennia. He made the decision to gently place the rare sapphire around he slightly bronzed neck.

"Happy Valentine's day Granger." Draco whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to possibly wake her from disaparating so decided to leave the common room.

Just as he was backing out he felt another body close by. He shut the door a little louder than he wanted and spun on his heel only to come face to face with a familiar head of waist length blonde hair.

"Lovegood!" Draco could feel his heart leap into his throat. She had definitely seen him.

"Why hello Draco." Luna acted as if his presence was nothing out of the ordinary.

'I…um…" Draco was at a loss for words.

"Are you here for a visit? It is rather late." Luna asked as she made to walk past the shocked Slytherin.

"I…I…" Draco continued to stutter.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Hermione you were here."  
"Hermione?" Draco was speechless.

"You are the one that has left her those gifts correct?" Luna said as she paused.

"Um…well…yes." Draco wasn't sure if he could trust the odd blonde but he felt like it couldn't hurt to tell someone.

"That's good. I would think it rather silly of a ghost leaving Valentine's gifts for a living person, but who are we to know the business of ghosts." Luna smiled and turned on her heel to leave.

"You do promise?" Draco had to make sure the young Ravenclaw would keep her word.

"Of course Draco. It is not my secret to tell. By the way, I do think the area by the womping willow is rather secluded. If I were to meet someone in secret that would be the place I would choose." Luna smiled and took a step back toward the young man. She patted Draco on the shoulder reassuringly and finally left him to his thoughts. Luna had a habit of making the most guarded person open up.

As soon as Draco got home he practically ran to the study to inscribe his last and final communication with Hermione Granger. He had to make sure that he worded his request very carefully. There was a distinct possibility that the young woman would take it as a possible trap. Why shouldn't she? She had been in peril for the majority of her career at the magical school and all thanks to his own family and himself. If she didn't show up than he supposed that he had deserved it. If her were her, would he show up? Not likely. His ability to forgive was near impossible. He couldn't forgive his father, hell he couldn't forgive himself.

"Dear Hermione,

This is my last written communication with you. I feel that Valentine's day should be spent with the one that you yearn to be with. Words could never say how I truly feel so I ask for you to meet me. Then and only then will I reveal myself. I know that you may be shocked but it is worth the risk for me. I hope that you have enjoyed the gifts that I have left for you.  
Please meet me by the womping willow at midnight. I will reveal myself then. If you should have me then make yourself known. If not then I know that this love is unrequited and I will leave you be.

-Your Secret Admirer."

Draco carefully sealed the precious note. Those simple words could forever change the course of his future. It was all left up the will of a very stubborn yet beautiful chocolate haired Gryffindor. Draco tucked the letter into his inside suit jacket pocket next to his heart. He hope with all his would that Hermione would come to meet him but the thought of it also terrified him at the same time.

He wasn't going to tell his mother that he was going to attempt to meet Hermione. He wasn't going to tell anyone though he suspected that Luna Lovegood already suspected his plan. For someone who always seemed so out there, she seemed to know more than others. Maybe she something that no one else did or perhaps she was just more perceptive.

The next day Draco apparated to the Owlry in the west tower of Hogwarts. Thankfully no one was around to catch him. Every time he made an appearance at the magical school he risked a chance of being caught and possibly thought of as an enemy. He couldn't risk losing out on a chance at finally telling Hermione how he felt. He owed it to himself and he owed it to her. He paused in his handing over of his letter to a nearby owl when something larger than a bird came out from around the corner. It was Luna again. Draco took a sigh of relief and loosened the grip on his wand.

"Oh, hello again Draco. Do you fancy owl raising?" Luna asked as she dangled a dead mouse in front of a screech owl.

"Excuse me?" What an odd question to ask.

"Why else would you be here for a second time? From what I understand you aren't really all that welcome here. I think that is funny though, I thought that most wizards would be considered friends of Hogwarts." Luna blathered on. Draco was trying to disregard her. He had something incredibly pressing and he didn't have time to listen to anymore of her riddles.

"You know why I'm here Lovegood." Draco said between clenched teeth.

"Hermione of course." Luna replied and looked over the ledge of the Owlry.

"She really has no idea how smitten you are with her. That sapphire was awfully lovely. When did the goblins give it to your family?" Luna continue as she pat the head of a neighboring barn owl.

"Goblins? I have you know that piece is a family heirloom…" Draco was slightly annoyed with Luna's idea of who the precious necklace belonged to.

"Oh I am not saying that it was stolen just that it is obviously goblin made. You know that goblin's are not likely to part with anything they have forged themselves. However your family came into its possession shouldn't matter, it really is a splendid piece. Hermione looks beautiful wearing it. " Luna replied and looked at the blonde Slytherin with a smile.

"She is wearing it?" Draco could feel his mouth go dry.

"Oh yes. That necklace seems like a gift someone would give someone that they wanted to have a future with. Do you want to have a future with Hermione?" Luna asked, the features in her face unchanging.

"That really isn't your business…" Draco could feel the heat rise in his pale face.

"No matter. By the way, if you see any little cherubs around don't tell them that I have gone into the girl's lavatory. They have been following me all day and I suspect tomorrow also. They are cheeky little buggers." Luna said and turned on her heel.

"Lovegood!" Draco called. Luna paused and spun around.

"Do you think she could ever love me?" Draco was astonished that he could get the words out. He felt slightly ashamed by the admission and looked down at his black leather shoes.

"That isn't really for me to say Draco, you'd have to ask her yourself. Happy Valentine's Day." And with that, Luna looked once more over the ledge and pointed. She left Draco with his thoughts surrounded by hundreds of owls and one precious letter clutched in his hands.

Draco peered over the ledge to see that same familiar mop of chocolate curls in the courtyard. He had stalled long enough and gave the letter to a nearby owl. He watched as the bird of prey swooped down, gently dropping his letter in Hermione's outstretched hands.

As the rest of the night lurched on Draco could feel his insides burning. The next night was the beginning of who knew what. He could lose everything within a single night or gain something more precious than he could ever imagine.

"Everything will be fine Draco now come to dinner." Narcissa tried ushering her son to sit down at the table.

"I am too nervous to eat Mother." Draco replied.

"Humor me." She smiled as she helped him to it down across from her.

"Is she wearing the necklace?" Narcissa asked as she unfolded her napkin and lay it in her lap.

"According to Lovegood she is." Draco answered as he pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

"Well that is promising."

"I suppose." Draco didn't want to get his hopes up. After everything that happened within his world, optimism seemed dated and unrealistic.

"Just think about it this way, if it doesn't work out Astoria is always there as a prospect. She is Daphne Greengrass' younger sister you know." Narcissa replied as she took a sip out of her goblet and then gave a knowing smile. Draco wasn't sure if his mother was joking or was serious. No matter what, he was going to end up with someone that was sure. It was his mother's mission to make sure the Malfoy line continued on. He suspected though that she had hoped to add some muggle blood in for good measure. Beyond anything Narcissa wanted her son to be happy.

"Yes mother."

February fourteenth had finally arrived. Draco couldn't believe he was finally going to do it. He was going to reveal himself as Hermione Granger's Valentine's day secret admirer. He had told himself throughout the day that he was going to go through with it if it killed him and there was a good possibility it just might.

He stood in his room staring at his closet. The same black suit stared him in the face. He picked the one that seemed the most refined and began to get dressed.

"Dear, I have something or you." His mother came in his room without knocking just as Draco was straightening his dark tie.

"This was your father's. He used to wear it all the time while we were courting. He always looked so dashing in it. Happy Valentine's sweetheart." His mother handed him a black wool cloak complete with hood. Draco gratefully took the cloak and placed it about his shoulders and pulled the hood up over his white blonde head. His mother blew a kiss at him he apparated out of the manor.

It was a full moon. Draco didn't see anyone around him so he stand unmoving. Perhaps she was late? Perhaps she wasn't coming. Finally he decided to allow his hood to drop.

"INCARCEROUS!" Hermione's voice broke through the air shocking Draco. The spell she fired had struck him directly in the chest causing snake like ropes to wind around his body. He immediately fell to the ground, the winding chords encircling him from neck to ankle. Draco could feel his chest tighten and his heart race as the beautiful Gryffindor approached him. Draco had been absent from Hogwarts ever since the end of the battle with Voldemort. No one had heard much from the Malfoys, of course his presence would shock and scare her. Draco could feel his body become tense. Of course she thought it was a trap. Why else would he be there in her eyes. Hermione approached him silently as she held fast onto her wand, pointing it directly at his face. He knew at that moment that the best thing to do was to remain still and not struggle.

"Who else is here?" Hermione seethed, her teeth clenched as she tightened her grip on her trusted wand.

"It's only me." Draco said in a slightly whispered voice as he allowed some sadness to emanate from his person. Hermione semmed confused by his expression.

"What did you do with him?" Hermione slightly bent at the waist as she peered at Draco's face. Her amber eyes seemed wild but still magnificent.

"I'm him." Draco could hear his voice crack and thought he may start to cry. Hermione took a step back, almost falling over. She slackened her grip as she looked down at him.

"You…you can't be serious." Draco could feel the mark on his arm slightly tingle with the sight of her.

"Please, undo the ropes." Draco pleaded struggling with breath. He could tell she was contemplating tightening his restraints until his breath ceased but it seemed her conscious might brake through.

"Granger, you are better than that." Draco could read what Hermione was planning on doing. Why shouldn't she want go drain his life force right there and then? She stared at him hard. It would only take her will to end his life but instead she loosened the ropes.

"It couldn't possibly…" She began to mumble as the Draco pulled himself up to stand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…" He began to say as he attempted to take a step near her.

"Don't you move! You hear me! Who else is here?" Hermione pointed the lethal wand at him again.

"Like I said, it's just me." Draco put his hands up defensively. He didn't want her to feel anymore threatened then she already was.

"See, no wand, nothing." He added he showed his hands were empty, the dark mark slightly revealed as his black suit jacket sleeve rode up. He hoped that she hadn't noticed. His mark tingled hotter when he realized that she had noticed.

"Search me if you don't believe me." He pulled the cloak off carefully, allowing the wool to fall to the ground. Hermione kept her hand stiff once again on her weapon and slightly patted him. Her small hand felt delicious against the muscle of his back and chest.

"Lift your pant legs." Hermione instructed. Draco did what was asked only to reveal pale legs be fitted with black socks and black leather shoes.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked. He was afraid he might have come off as harsh.

"I suppose." She mumbled. Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was wearing the sapphire necklace around her sun kissed neck. It was like it had always meant to be there. Her hair wad held high a top of her head and he yearned to free her wild chocolate curls. He paused again when he noticed the perfect dark blue of her dress. Yes her, only Hermione Granger would go against the norm and where dark blue on Valentine's day while everyone else wore pink or red. He loved that about her. She was like a unique and rare rose in a garden of weeds.

"I don't understand." Hermione began to chew her lower lip as she watched him cautiously.

"You sent me all those gifts?"

"Yes." He found himself muttering as he shifted his gaze to the ground.

"That was your handwriting?" Was she getting closer? He couldn't quite tell if the moonlight was playing tricks on his eyes. The moonlight though only enhanced her elegance.

"Yes." Draco answered. He felt stupid and slightly embarrassed. All those years of lessons in calligraphy his mother had made him go to seemed un masculine.

'Why?" She asked and stood taller.

"Because…Because I…" Draco began to stammer and stutter. He knew that something unintelligible followed and she would have struggled to understand what he said. His nerves were finally getting to him and he thought he could feel his knees begin to buckle.

"Come again?" She leaned a little toward him. He was more nervous now than before. He could feel the heat from her body shift to him which made his heart thump loudly against his rib cage.

"I like you." Draco repeated himself. It was now his turn to chew on his lip. His silver gray eyes continued to stare down at the ground as he started to shuffle his feet nervously.

"I…" Hermione seemed perplexed. Was she going to laugh at him? Was she going to run away? He couldn't be sure.

"You hate me." Hermione finally broke the silence. Those words hit Draco in the chest like a poisoned arrow. He could never hate her.

"I don't hate you." Draco resolved to finally make eye contact. His silver eyes were large and sad. Watery tears appeared on the verge of falling over the edge of his lids and he fought hard to keep them at bay.

"I never hated you." He added and put his hand to his forehead. Hermione lowered her wand.

"I thought…"

"I'm sorry Hermione." The words fell out of his mouth. If he thought dropping to her feet would have changed everything he would have but he knew that Hermione Granger was not one to accept groveling. That was the first time he had ever called her Hermione. It had always been Granger or Mudblood.

"I don't understand." She seemed astounded and bewildered.

"I was horrible to you. My family was horrible to you. You are brilliant and I let my family's prejudice try and mask what I felt for you…what I feel for you still." Draco's eyes once again went to the ground. He was afraid to meet her amber eyes suspecting that if he did he would break down.

"How long?" Hermione gently took a few steps toward him. Draco sucked in a shaky breath.

"Forever it seems." The blonde slightly looked up at her, a slight grin tugging at his lips.

"I don't ever expect you to forgive me. How could you? I'm a monster…"

"We all have made mistakes Draco…" Hermione moved closer to him. What was happening? Was she warming to him somehow?

"Who did this belong to?" Hermione asked as she pulled the sapphire away from her neck and unclasped it.

"It was my great great grandmother's. It has been in my family for a long time and I was supposed to give it to the witch I was meant to be betrothed to." He replied. Maybe he had given away too much. Quite frankly if he thought she would accept he would have asked her to marry him right there on the spot.

"Oh…shouldn't you keep it. I doubt your family would appreciate a mudblood wearing a family heirloom." Another poisoned arrow hit him in the chest at the sound of that horrid phrase. She handed the precious jewel over and dropped it into his outstretched hand.

"I don't plan on keeping my end of an arranged marriage. I think a brilliant witch such as yourself rightfully should own a piece of wizarding history such as this." Draco answered and reached for Hermione's hand. He gently caressed her fingers to open and tenderly closed them around the necklace, his hand still remaining on top of hers.

"Arranged marriage?" Hermione asked, her amber eyes boring into his silver ones. The feeling of delicious warmth emanating from her sun kissed hand was amazing and he didn't want her to let go.

"Yes, to some witch I have never met. Hermione, please keep it. Whatever you think of me, it is a gift you should keep." Draco slightly patted her hand and let it go. The absence of her skin felt cold and severe.

"How did you know about the other things?"

"The song and the poems?" Draco asked as his eyes searched her face. Draco could feel a hot flush spread over his cheeks as he stared at her. Never before had she looked at him like that. It was as if he seemed human to her now.

"To be honest…I asked your mother." He replied. Hermione seemed shocked. She may have been wondering how he spoke to her mother without her knowing?

"I promise I didn't do anything to her." He immediately could see the distraught look in her amber eyes.

"I actually sent an owl to your home and explained the whole situation. Your mother is an amazingly kind and understanding woman. Now I know where you get it from." Draco looked at Hermione again and nervously ran his hands through his white blonde hair.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, because you are beautiful, brilliant, kind and obviously unique." Draco grinned. It felt good to say exactly how he felt about her. He could feel his heart slightly flutter at the admission.

"Only you would wear a blue dress on Valentine's day." He smiled again. Suddenly he could feel something come over him. He slowly raised his hand and placed it softly on Hermione's cheek. Her skin felt even more amazing under his palm. His heart was about to pound out of his chest. Her face felt so smooth and warm under his hand. He stared into her eyes wondering what was going to happen next. He yearned for something forbidden.

"You are amazing Hermione Granger. I wish I had just realized that before." Draco then dropped his hand and took a few steps away from her. He couldn't push it. He had told her how he felt, he had to allow her to make the next move.

"Wait…where are you going?" Hermione called, her face an expression of perplexity.

"I came here to reveal myself. I am not expecting anything in return. Happy Valentine's day Hermione." Draco said as he turned to apparate. Before Draco knew it Hermione's arms were around him. Draco was slightly thrown off and fell under her weight. As the two tumbled to the ground, Hermione's cape billowed like a set of wings. She looked down at Draco as he lay beneath her. He could feel her heart thumping with the same ferocity as his own. Slowly she bent down placing her hand on his pale cheek. Draco smiled up at her as the two leaned in pressing their lips together. Draco's head began to swoon. Her lips felt as though they were always meant to be there. Draco pushed his fingers through the tendrils of her chocolate hair and pulled her mass of curls out from their restraint. Her chocolate locks cascaded over her slightly sun kissed shoulders as Draco pushed his fingers deeper into their mass. Hermione slightly moaned into his mouth as his lips pushed against hers with more force. He was enraptured and enthralled by the kiss. He never wanted it to end. Finally after what seemed an eternity, the two broke for air. Hermione looked down at Draco Malfoy, his pale fingers still intertwined in her chocolate waves.

"Happy Valentine's Day Draco."


End file.
